


Thirteen

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Instrospection, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Reunions, The Empty Hearse Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay trece maneras posibles de acercarse a John Watson, y ninguna de ellas es buena. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120286) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Bueno, pues aquí os traigo una historia que me pareció preciosa cuando la leí, lifeonmars, el o la autor/a me ha dado el permiso para traducir esta y el resto de sus historias. Tiene una escritura preciosa que me encanta. En fin, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo. ¡Dejad comentarios!

*****

_Cuando el mirlo voló fuera de la vista,_   
_Marcó el límite_   
_De uno de muchos círculos_   
_\- Wallace Stevens, "Trece maneras de mirar un mirlo"_

Había trece maneras posibles de escapar de la azotea de Barts, pero no importa cual escogió Sherlock. Si está aquí ahora, respirando en densas motas de polvo en 221B, no importa como llegó. Existe en este espacio, perturbando a las cortinas, acomodándose en la silla que sólo puede ser de él.

No importa que se estremezca cuando se recuesta contra el cuero, que su espalda siga sensible debajo de una desconocida, impecable camisa. Trece maneras, dos años, un resultado final. El resultado es lo único que importa.

Trece. Trece posibles formas de acercarse a John Watson, y ninguna de ellas está bien.

La gente es tan idiota, imaginando que Sherlock no les entiende. Humanos. Naturaleza. Sherlock puso a su cerebro a la tarea de entenderlos a tan temprana edad que duda que alguien más pueda conocerlos mejor. ¿Quién más puede deducir el comportamiento de una hermana alcohólica eligiendo regalar un teléfono, una viuda sentimental y su hijo que lame el plato limpio? Y sin embargo, la gente sigue siendo tan estúpida, tan sugestionables, que están dispuestos a creer que Sherlock no entiende. Si es demasiado grosero, demasiado duro, le tacharán de socialmente deficiente. Aprendió a hacer esto hace tiempo. Las bromas de la sociedad son tediosas y obstaculizan su eficiencia. Es mejor labrarse una identidad que no dependa de ellos.

Pero conoce a la gente. Por encima de todo, conoce a John Watson. Conoce el sonido de la voz de John y la manera en que se romperá cuando hable. La manera en que se rompió en la tumba de Sherlock.

Los cables de anclaje en Serbia fueron inconsecuentes. Condujeron la sangre a la superficie, rompieron la piel. Pero la voz de John no puede romperse otra vez.

Trece, un mensaje.  _No estoy muerto, vamos a cenar. ¿_ Una broma del pasado, una experiencia compartida? Demasiado simple, demasiado burdo.

Doce, una llamada: ''John''. Entonces, silencio en la línea, el sonido de la respiración entrecortada de John. John suele reaccionar con violencia. Tiraría el teléfono, lo rompería. Conexión perdida.

De la once a la nueve son diferentes códigos enviados por correo electrónico, un misterio para ocupar a John mientras le distrae del horror de la reaparición de Sherlock. De los tres códigos, uno es demasiado fácil, otro es demasiado difícil. El código restante le llevaría a John dos horas para resolverlo, precisamente el tiempo necesario. El mensaje codificado en sí, algo breve, fácil de roer:  _Vivo. Lo siento._

John lo odiaría. John necesitaría verlo en persona.

Ocho, Mycroft envía un coche. La reunión es privada, es un alambique, una sala insonorizada por debajo del club Diógenes donde John pueda despotricar. Alguien le servirá a John una bebida de algo muy caro. Sugerencia de Mycroft. Sherlock lo rechaza desde el principio.

El Siete involucra a la red de vagabundos. Seis, Molly Hooper. Pero Sherlock ya tiene una deuda por la decepción original, y sorprender a John con las noticias de que Sherlock ya tenía confidentes sería mala sincronización. Los amortiguadores deben emerger poco a poco, golpes alternantes, ni una sola explosión.

Cinco, la Sra. Hudson invita a John a Baker Street donde Sherlock espera. Baker Street, cómodo, tranquilizador, podría estabilizarles y tirar del profundo sentido del hogar de John. La Sra. Hudson va a llorar por todo y John atenderá a su frágil temblor, un temblor que sólo sirve como una máscara para la pura, frágil ira que le dirigirá a Sherlock después de que John se haya ido. No, la Sra. Hudson nunca podría ser testigo de su reunión. Su corazón es de acero, pero eso no significa que tenga que recurrir a ella. Ella no sabe que Sherlock se sentó aquí, que perturbó el polvo. Volverá a ella, pero no ahora.

Cuatro, algo inverosímil, una mentira descarada para apilar en la parte superior de la pila que ya ha acumulado.

Un encuentro casual en el parque, Sherlock vagando como un vagabundo. Fingirá que no tiene casa, que ha perdido la memoria, lesiones desatendidas - y tiene suficientes lesiones ahora como para convencer a John de todo. Va a necesitar un corte de tres centímetros en la sien - fácilmente hecho - y algunos moretones adicionales. Un chichón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sherlock no tiene duda de que puede mantener la farsa, pero habrá estadías en el hospital y terapia, meses de recuperación diseñada precisamente bajo la atenta mirada de un doctor especialmente atento.

John va a abrir la puerta en la mañana, ojos legañosos con preocupación de insomnio, y se sentará al lado de Sherlock. John traerá copias del el Telegraph, el Guardian, fotos de escenas del crimen, crucigramas, informes de autopsias. Se quedará por horas si se lo permite, pescando para el disparo, aquello que liberará la compuerta de las memorias de Sherlock.

''¿Ves, Sherlock, esta foto por el banco, aquí? Encontramos un cuerpo en el barro, pero determinaste que había sido asesinado por una inyección, lanzado en el río -''

Sherlock pretenderá que no recuerda. La cara de John se derrumbará, a pesar de que aclarará su garganta e intentará su máximo para esconderlo.

Sherlock podría llevarlo acabo. Podría ser posible. Pero John sería tan paciente, tan amable, y ahí radica el peligro. Una caída no pudo matar a Sherlock, pero la amabilidad de John bien podría.

No, John necesita golpearlo, necesitará sentir la sangre de Sherlock bajo sus manos. John cree en lo que puede ver y tocar. John le agarrará, cerrará un puño de hierro de bienvenida alrededor de las muñecas de Sherlock. John necesita esto. Sherlock puede dárselo. Sherlock ha tomado muchas cosas; de todas ellas, puede dar a John esto.

Así que necesita ser en persona, pero no totalmente a solas. John necesita un testigo, un ancla a la realidad, porque Sherlock definitivamente no es una alucinación. No debe haber dudas.

Tres, el piso de John. En algún momento de la tarde, después de la cena, cuando pueda tocar al timbre y salir de la oscuridad, revelándose a sí mismo gradualmente. John responderá a la puerta, pero Mary estará en casa. Dependiendo de la solidez de su relación, proporcionará el apoyo necesario, o se mostrará a si misma indigna. De cualquier manera, John necesita saberlo antes de que se proponga.

Mycroft sabía sobre el anillo la última semana. Dio la noticia con una petulancia predecible, observando a Sherlock como si saboreara cada tic de su reacción. Mycroft sostiene la nueva información sobre la cabeza de Sherlock como un premio, y ésta era una manzana particularmente brillante.

''Tienen una reserva esta noche'' dijo Mycroft. Sherlock no tiembla, pero más tarde, toma un sólo cigarrillo.

No, el piso de John es algo imposible. Sobrepasa los lazos que John ha establecido claramente para su nueva da. John es un soldado, y esto podría ser una invasión. John podría permanecer en la entrada y echarle, y estaría en su derecho. Sherlock no puede forzarse a sí mismo a un espacio que no está destinado a contener a ambos.

Dos, el lugar de trabajo de John. Hacerse pasar por un paciente es la estrategia favorita de Sherlock. Afortunadamente han pasado dos años desde que lo intentó, así que no estará fresco en la mente de los trabajadores. Su boca se retuerce ante el pensamiento de la reacción de John de la última vez, cuando Sherlock se había deslizado más allá de la oficina para poner a prueba un disfraz como una abogada de cuarenta y dos años de edad. Cuando John había terminado de gritar y lanzar la peluca de Sherlock contra la pared, ambos rieron hasta que el rimel de Sherlock le corría por la cara y amenazaba con manchar su blusa de volantes de buen gusto.

El recuerdo muerde el pecho de Sherlock y dispara el pulso de forma inesperada. Traga saliva y junta sus dedos, su propio aliento caliente en sus manos hasta que la picadura se desvanece de las esquinas de sus ojos.

Uno, entonces. Lo que queda. Una reserva.

En público, con Mary. Una táctica tan absurda, tan incomprensible, que sólo alguien socialmente inepto como Sherlock se atrevería a intentarlo. Será el tipo de movimiento sin gracia y a ciegas que John quizás esperaría de Sherlock, el tipo que hace que John tiemble y apriete los dientes y ría cuando nadie más está mirando.

John peleará con su rabia y luego explotará, y Sherlock le habrá dado esto al menos: los latidos del corazón bajo los dedos temblorosos, sangre y estrellas detrás de sus ojos, el único resultado final que necesitan. Y cuando sus temblorosas y calientes manos tiren a Sherlock al suelo, John nunca sabrá que esta era la mejor de todas las opciones posibles.

En 221B, el polvo se asienta como la ceniza de un cigarrillo. Sherlock se levanta demasiado rápido y sorbe una respiración.


End file.
